Keta 12: "Wyprawa Yugiego, część 1"
Było około ósmej rano następnego dnia. Do kolejnej części egzaminu zostały jeszcze dwa tygodnie, więc Drużyna Yo miała czas na poprawienie swoich umiejętności. Przerwa była spowodowana tym, że Las Śmierci musiał zostać sprawdzony i przygotowany na przybycie geninów. Daraian, obudzony przez Yūjiego, już dawno stał na nogach i trenował, żeby lepiej się przygotować do Egzaminu na Chūnina. Wraz ze swoim kotem, stali w lesie i atakowali Stylem Keta: Kocią Włócznią w gałęzie, próbując je ściąć. Tokyo siedziała w rodzinnym warsztacie i pracowała nad swoimi taśmami. Co chwila dało się słyszeć krzyki jej mamy dobiegające zza ściany mówiące: "Tokyo! Śniadanie!", lub "Na pewno nie chcesz nic zjeść?". Było to możliwe dzięki temu, że garaż który posiadali i w którym młoda kunoichi teraz pracowała, był połączony z jej domem. Dzięki drzwiom między nimi, można było łatwo się przemieszczać od mieszkania do sklepu z akcesoriami dla ninja, jednak nie były to zwykłe przedmioty. Tata Tokyo był wynalazcą i miał obsesję na temat gadżetów. W garażu, który również stanowił sklep, stały kieszonkowe książki z kulkami usypiającymi w środku, małe lusterka z ostrzami wysuwającymi się z rączki oraz kamizelki z przyczepionymi pojemnikami na wodę, które ułatwiały zadanie użytkownikom Uwolnienia Wody. Yugi natomiast siedział w swoim ogródku koło fontanny i medytował nasłuchując śpiewu ptaków i szumu wody. Otaczały go piękne kwitnące drzewa wiśni z rozłożystymi, różowymi płatkami kwiatów. Nagle zawiał wiatr. - Hej! - krzyknął jakiś znajomy, męski głos. - Yo Sensei - wydał z siebie Yugi powoli wstając i podnosząc wzrok na mistrza. Podmuch Wiatru kucał na gałęzi jednej z wiśni naprzeciwko młodego Komoro, znajdującej się po drugiej stronie piaskowej dróżki prowadzącej do domu. - Coś się stało? - Mam dla ciebie świetną wiadomość - rzekł Yo zeskakując z gałęzi i podchodząc do genina. - Znalazłem kolejnego członka twojego klanu. Nazywa się Genpaku... - Ale po co miałbym się tam wybrać? - zapytał zdziwiony Yugi, przerywając mistrzowi. - Żeby poćwiczyć przed kolejnym etapem. Twoi przyjaciele już trenują, a ich umiejętności są coraz lepsze. O ile się nie mylę to Daraian ma zamiar wyruszyć z Yūjim do Wioski Keta. Yugi spojrzał na trawę pod jego stopami. Myślał nad tym, że jeżeli nie wybierze się do miejsca wyznaczonego przez sensei'a, to straci szansę na tytuł chūnina. Przypomnieli mu się rodzice, dla których ma zamiar być silniejszym ninją i być w stanie ochronić swoich bliskich. Poczuł teraz wstyd. - To gdzie mieszka ten Genpaku? - zapytał Yugi, podnosząc wzrok na mistrza. - Heh! - zaśmiał się Yo. - Wiedziałem, że się zdecydujesz. Jego posiadłość znajduje się na północny zachód od Konohy, na granicy Kraju Ognia i Kraju Wodospadu. Spróbuj znaleźć prostą ścieżkę, wzdłuż której rosną drzewa. Gdy do niej dotrzesz, idź tylko nią, a dostaniesz się do wyznaczonego miejsca. A! No i kieruj się w stronę gór, a Genpakiego powinieneś rozpoznać po niskim wzroście. Powodzenia! - krzyknął Biały Wiatr Konohy i zniknął, jak to w jego stylu. Po tym, Yugi poszedł do domu i zaczął się pakować. Zabrał mapę świata ninja, potrzebny prowiant i ubrania. Wyszedł przed drzwi, zatrzymał się na tarasie, wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył z plecakiem przełożonym przez ramię. Pierwsze dwa dni podróży przebiegły właściwie bez trudu. Młody Komoro za dnia wędrował, a nocą odpoczywał. Później miał już problemy z pożywieniem i piciem. Musiał szukać źródeł czystej, słodkiej wody, aby zapełnić nią butelkę, a pokarm zdobywał poprzez zbieranie owoców. czwartego dnia spotkał na swojej drodze małe gospodarstwo, w którym dostał od miłej kobiety chleb i kawałek szynki. Yugi obudził się, leżąc na kocu, który zabrał ze sobą. Wokół siebie widział puste pole trawy i pojedyncze drzewa. Wiatr lekko muskał twarz genina oraz jego otoczenie. Młody Komoro usiadł i sięgnął do plecaka po butelkę z wodą. Odkręcił ją i wziął dwa łyki, po czym resztę odłożył na później. Czuł zmęczenie, zresztą... minęło już pięć dni od momentu opuszczenia Wioski Liścia. Yugi wstał i obejrzał się. Oprócz zieleni, która go otaczała, ninja widział szczyty gór na tle błękitnego nieba. To był jego kolejny cel, ponieważ wiedział, że mówią one o tym, iż zmierza on w dobrym kierunku. Musiał je przekroczyć, a później iść dalej na północny zachód do Kraju Wodospadu. Chłopak zwinął koc, spakował go i ruszył. Dotarł na miejsce o zachodzie słońca, czyli jakby nie patrzeć, dojście do gór zajęło mu prawie cały dzień. Były one duże i spiczaste. Yugi stanął u ich stóp i zaczął dalej maszerować między nimi. Słońce już nie było widoczne, a za to na niebie pojawiały się gwiazdy. Genin maszerował wśród gór i zastanawiał się co robią jego przyjaciele. Czuł, że burczy mu w brzuchu a jedyne co widział wokół siebie do głazy. Usiadł pod jednym z nich i sięgnął po plecak, aby coś przekąsić. Otworzył go i zaczął przeszukiwać ręką jego zawartość. Zmartwił się, kiedy poczuł tylko ubrania, koc i plastikową butelkę. Wiedział, że w takiej sytuacji nie może marnować czasu więc wstał z zamiarem wyruszenia w dalszą drogę. Znajdował się teraz na pustej przestrzeni w kształcie koła, otoczonej górami tak, że nie widział nic poza nimi i niskiego krzaka znajdującego się po środku. Ku jego zdziwieniu zaczął się ruszać. Pomyślał, że to jakieś zwierzę, więc chwycił za kunai'a w razie, gdyby to nie był zwykły króliczek. Po chwili wydobył się z tego zielska skrzeczący głos. - Chodź! - krzyknęła jakaś kobieta. - Im szybciej znajdziemy pożywienie, tym szybciej wrócimy do domu. - Ale zawsze robiłaś to sama - odrzekł ktoś nieznajomy. Był to prawdopodobnie mężczyzna, albo samiec... a wszystko wydobywało się z tej rośliny na środku drogi. - Dlaczego muszę ci teraz pomagać? W tym momencie, z wnętrza krzaku wyszły dwie ropuchy mierzące około dwadzieścia centymetrów. Jedna z nich, która wyszła pierwsza była blada i posiadała fioletowy czubek głowy, przypominający włosy oraz usta tego samego koloru. Natomiast druga, ciągnięta za rękę przed tą pierwszą, miała zieloną skórę i w miejscu, gdzie u nas znajdywałyby się uszy, u niej były szare koła. Jego głowę porastał siwy irokez, a także posiadał bródkę. Do tego rzucały się w oczy białe, krzaczaste brwi ciągnące się do połowy głowy. Oba stworzenia były ubrane w płaszcze. - Hej! Patrz - odezwała się zielona ropucha, kiedy druga nadal na nią krzyczała. - tam ktoś stoi - Yugi wyszedł z cienia. - Jestem Yugi Ken - przedstawił się genin, chowając broń. - Hy?... - zdziwiła się druga ropucha, spoglądając na ninję i puszczając swojego towarzysza. - Co tutaj robisz, kochany? - Jestem z Wioski Liścia - odrzekł chłopiec. - Zmierzam w stronę Kraju Wodospadu, aby ćwiczyć przed zbliżającym się drugim etapem Egzaminu na Chūnina. - Pozwól, że się przedstawię - powiedziała żaba płci męskiej, wychodząc do przodu. - Jestem Fukasaku, a to jest moja żona - Shima. Jesteśmy Dwójką Wielkich Ropuszych Mędrców z Góry Myōboku. To my nauczaliśmy Jiraiyę. Może go znasz? - To wy?! - zdziwił się genin. - To naprawdę wielki zaszczyt was poznać - klęknął na jedno kolano, kłaniając się przed ropuchami. - Wstań mój mały - rzekła Shima podchodząc do Yugiego i podnosząc jego głowę. - Możemy ci jakoś pomóc? - Tak właściwie to... - odrzekł młody Komoro - potrzebuję jedzenia i snu. - Chodź za mną - odpowiedziała. - Mamy jeszcze trochę jedzenia, a ty tutaj zostajesz w poszukiwaniu pokarmu na później - oznajmiła spoglądając na Fukasaku. - Co?! Dlaczego ja?! - zapytał bezsilnie. - Bo nic nie robisz cały dzień! A poza tym ktoś się musi nim zająć - krzyczała Shima machając pięścią. - Chodź, kochany - skierowała do Yugiego - zaufaj mi. Genin posłuchał się ropuchy i razem z nią wszedł w krzak. Prawdopodobnie było to jedno z tajemniczych przejść na Górę Myōboku, ponieważ w jednym momencie znaleźli się tam. Wokół nich było pełno dziwnych roślin przypominających zgięte wieże, z których końcówek spływała woda niczym w fontannie. Wszędzie były grzyby przypominające muchomory, ale kilkanaście razy większe. Ze względu, że było już ciemno, Yugi nie mógł dużo zobaczyć i wraz z Shimą, poszedł do jej domu mieszczącego się w korze drzewa. Przejścia w nim były niskie i okrągłe, tak samo jak pomieszczenia. Wszystkie pokoje podtrzymywały drewniane bele. W salonie, po środku, stał niski drewniany stolik w kształcie koła, a przy ścianie znajdowało się trójkątne biurko, które zapewne służyło jako miejsce pracy Fukasaku. Młody Komoro zasiadł do stołu, a Shima na chwilę wyszła. Yugi był usatysfakcjonowany tą sytuacją. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że znalazł się w tak ważnym miejscu, gdzie ćwiczył sam Jiraiya. Pomyślał teraz o Daraianie i o tym, że z pewnością chciałby tutaj teraz być. Zatęsknił za swoją drużyną, ponieważ byli to jego pierwsi przyjaciele i stali się dla niego priorytetem. Kilka minut później, do salonu weszła Shima. - Nauczyłam się pewnej rzeczy z wizyty Jiraiyi u nas - rzekła, kładąc na stole miskę z japońskimi gruszkami. - Ludziom niestety nie smakuje mój pokarm. Mam nadzieję, że to będzie ci smakowało. - Dziękuję - odrzekł Yugi, w którego wpatrywała się z zaciekawieniem Shima. - Zaraz przyniosę ci śpiwór, żebyś mógł się tutaj położyć - oznajmiła zbliżając się do drzwi i po chwili zatrzymała się spoglądając na ninję - Masz może jakieś rzeczy, która mogłabym ci wyprać? - Tak - odpowiedział niepewnie Yugi - tutaj mam torbę z ubraniami i kocem... Jeżeli mogłaby pani - poprosił podając jej plecak. - Ależ oczywiście, kochany - rzekła podchodząc do genina i łapiąc za torbę, po czym wyszła. Młody Komoro wziął się za jedzenie. Zjadł cztery gruszki i napił się dziwnego napoju, który po dziesięciu minutach przyniosła Shima. Był on słodki niczym miód, ale rzadki i orzeźwiający niczym woda. Po tej kolacji, rozłożył sobie śpiwór i poszedł spać. Gdy się obudził, na jego twarz padały promienie słoneczne pochodzące od strony okna. Czuł się wypoczęty i pełen energii. Czuł, że może podróżować teraz przez godziny, bez ani jednej przerwy. Nie wiedział tylko z jakiego powodu. Czy dlatego, że pierwszy raz od dwunastu dni spał w ciepłym pomieszczeniu, czy z powodu tego dziwnego napoju. Po chwili rozmyślania nad tym, zauważył Fukasaku siedzącego przy biurku. - Obudziłeś się już - powiedziała zielona ropucha, po czym zeszła z krzesła, albo raczej krzesełka i podeszła do niego. - Mamuśka przygotowała już wszystko na dalszą drogę. Torba leży przy wyjściu. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię. Yugi wstał i ruszył za Fukasaku. Przy każdym przejściu musiał się schylać, żeby uniknąć zderzenia ze ścianą. W końcu dotarli do drzwi wyjściowych. Genin wziął swoje rzeczy i wyszedł ze staruszkiem na zewnątrz. Teraz zobaczył całkowite piękno Góry Myōboku. Chmury miały różowe odcienie, błękitne niebo było piękne, a roślinność oszałamiająca. Wszędzie rosły liście większe niż niejeden dom typowego mieszkańca Wioski Liścia. Gdzieniegdzie kicały sobie żaby, sprawiając wrażenie małych dzieci bawiących się w berka. Całość przypominała zupełnie inny świat, który jest tylko marzeniem sennym. - Lepiej już wyruszajmy, jeżeli chcesz zdążyć na egzamin - powiedział Fukasaku, po chwili milczenia, kierując swój wzrok na Yugiego. - Tak... - odpowiedział genin - racja. Chłopak ruszył za ropuchą. Mijali naprawdę dziwne miejsca i stworzenia, aż wreszcie znaleźli się w małej jaskini, która w rzeczywistości była zbiorem poukładanych kamieni. Gdy do niej weszli, Fukasaku odwrócił się do Yugiego. - Dalej musisz iść sam - oznajmiła ropucha. - Kiedy naciśniesz ten kamień, znajdziesz się bliżej swojego celu. Życzę miłej drogi - powiedział wskazując trójkątny kamyk znajdujący się na końcu jaskini, po czym zaczął odchodzić. - Dziękuję... - rzekł Yugi, odwracając się za siebie i patrząc na Fukasaku - dziękuję, za waszą pomoc. - ropucha spojrzała się na niego, uśmiechnęła się i poszła. Genin wcisnął kamień wielkości pięści i w jednym momencie znalazł się w innej jaskini, ale prawdziwej, wyżłobionej w górze, tylko już nie w jednej z tych gór, które spotkał wcześniej. Było to jedno z wzniesień wyznaczających granicę między Krajem Ognia, a Krajem Wodospadu. Yugi wyszedł z ciemnego pomieszczenia i patrząc jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów przed siebie, zauważył dwa rzędy drzew, które "pilnowały" drogi. Ninja przypomniał sobie słowa mistrza Yo: "Spróbuj znaleźć prostą ścieżkę, wzdłuż której rosną drzewa", po czym ruszył na przód. Kategoria:Opowiadanie